In Principia
by Meta Capricorn
Summary: Zu welchem Preise, Schicksal? Preslash HPSS Übersetzung aus dem Englischen 'In Principia' von Vasaris, the fuzzy Dragon


Hallo ihrs!

Seit ungefähr Jahresanfang treibt mich diese Geschichte um, sie hat mich gepackt und einfach nicht mehr losgelassen, bis ich sie übersetzt hatte. Sie zeigt eine etwas andere Perspektive auf die Zaubererwelt, eine sehr realistische, wenn man bedenkt, dass alles dort ziemlich mittelalterlich wirkt. Warum sollte es dann in den Köpfen anders zugehen?

**Warnung**: **Spoiler** für "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz"

**Dankesreden: **ein großes Dankeschön an Vasaris, the fuzzy Dragon, von der diese fabelhafte Geschichte stammt. Sie hat mir nicht nur die Übersetzung erlaubt, sondern mir auch über einige sprachliche Hürden hinweggeholfen und ein paar Wortspiele erklärt (die meisten von ihnen unübersetzbar, darum unten noch einmal erläutert -- so blöd wie es ist). Der zweite Blumenstrauß geht wie immer an die großartige Lisa, die immer wieder drängelt und alles betaliest, was ich verbreche.

Anmerkungen: ich habe "the Horcrux" mit "das Horcrux" übersetzt, statt mit "der Horcrux", weil "crux" ein altes englisches Wort für Gefäß ist und weil außerdem manche Dinge so schlimm sind, dass sie kein Geschlecht verdienen. (Bsp: das Böse) Vom Sprachgefühl her hätte ich es auch maskulin übersetzt.  
Andere Anmerkungen unter dem Text.

Ach ja, und ich habe es M geratet wegen einiger Beschreibungen körperlicher Gewalt und zwei oder drei Absätzen, in denen ganz übel (für meine Begriffe) geredet wird. Die, die nur wegen irgendwelcher Hoffnungen auf intime Aktivitäten gekommen sind, können gleich wieder umkehren. _Slash ist nicht unbedingt Sex!_**

* * *

**

**In Principia **

„Weißt du, was ich an Zauberern mag, Junge?", fragte Onkel Vernon. „Genau wie bei Schwuchteln ist Brandbeschleuniger das Einzige, als das sie taugen."

Harry starrte seinen Onkel benommen an, der Gestank von Petroleum hing streng in der Luft. Ein angezündetes Streichholz flog auf ihn zu, ein kleiner Komet, der einen anmutigen Bogen ins Zwielicht brannte.

„Onkel Vernon?", krächzte Harry, bevor die Welt in Höllenfeuer und Verdammnis versank.

**0**

_"Hilf mir."  
_

_Das waren zwei Worte, von denen Hermione Granger – ihr bester Freund noch viel weniger – niemals erwartet hatte, dass sie Harrys Trampelcousin jemals jemandem gegenüber äußern würde. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, sich unter Harrys Tarnumhang zu verstecken, als sie den jungen Mann die Treppe heraufstolpern hörten. Sie hielt eine Hand über ihren Mund um ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen zu ersticken, als Harry von der Tür zurücktrat. Striemen kreuzten sich in einem garstigen Muster von schwarz und blau und grün und gelb auf Dudleys Rücken. Wann war das geschehen? In den beiden Wochen, in denen sie und Ron sich in Harrys Zimmer versteckt hatten, hatte es kein Anzeichen gegeben, dass irgendetwas im Dursleyhaushalt nicht stimmte. _

_„Was zum – was ist passiert, Dudders?" _

_Der Junge erschauerte. „Sei vorsichtig, er wird bald hinter dir her sein. Glaubt, du hättest das getan. Glaubt, es wäre ein Fluch oder so." _

_„Da bist du ja." Vernon Dursleys grässliche Stimme schallte durch den Flur. „Ich wusste, dass du hier hoch rennen würdest, du kleiner Feigling." _

_Dudley wimmerte. Harry stand der Mund offen – das stand ihm nicht, wirklich – und Hermione riss sich still zusammen, plötzlich dankbar dafür, dass Ron abwesend war, seine Mutter beruhigen gehen. _

_„Und du, du kleiner Freak, du dreckiger Hurensohn, wie kannst du es wagen, Dudley das anzutun? Ist es nicht genug, dass du so abgedreht bist wie ohnehin schon? Musstest du auch noch meinen Sohn und Erben zerstören?" _

_Verons langer Ledergürtel entrollte sich und die angelaufene Messingschnalle schimmerte dunkel im hellen, flackernden Licht. Harrys Augen blitzten zu ihr hinüber, grasgrüne Augen dunkel von Warnung. _

_„Onkel Vernon, was –" _

_Der Gürtel schnellte schlangengleich vorwärts, die Schnalle erwischte ihn hart an der Schläfe und Harry brach zusammen. _

_„Du Bastard!" Dudley rappelte sich auf. „Warum tust du –" _

_Vernon Dursleys Hand schoss hervor und packte seinen Sohn am Hals. „Halt die Klappe, wenn du willst, dass die kranke Hündin überlebt, die dich ausgetragen hat." _

_Dudley würgte ein wenig, die Luft erzwang sich kaum ihren Weg an Vernons Griff vorbei. Der Mann ließ ihn knurrend los. _

_„Heb ihn auf. Wir müssen wohin." _

**0**

„Dummer Junge", murmelte eine düstere Stimme, die völlig unwillkommen in der Welle des Schmerzes war, die sich durch Harrys Hals fraß und schnell vergrößerte. „Wenn du dich nicht einmal gegen einen dummen Muggel verteidigen kannst, wie in aller Welt glaubst du den Dunklen Lord besiegen zu können?"

„Snape, du Bastard." Harry zwang seine Augen sich zu öffnen. „Du mörderischer –"

„Halten Sie Ihren unverschämten Mund, Mr Potter. Sie befinden sich in keiner Position, sich ihren Wohltäter zum Feind zu machen", spottete Snape. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie dankbar sein werden zu wissen, dass Sie und dieser armselige Walfisch, den Sie Ihren Cousin nennen, diesen unglücklichen Vorfall überlebt haben und dass die meisten Ihrer Gliedmaßen intakt sind."

„Dudley? Was kümmert _Sie _Dudley?"

„Ich sorge mich nicht um den undankbaren Kerl, der aus Ihrer Tante hervorging, Mr Potter, außer, dass sein Überleben momentan für uns notwendig ist. Es scheint, als ob Ihre Tante kürzlich einen kleinen Unfall hatte und dass Sie dringend einen Blutsverwandten benötigen, damit das Opfer Ihrer Mutter an Sie gebunden wird."

„Das Opfer meiner Mutter –" Harry starrte Snape an. „Warum haben Sie mich nicht Voldemort ausgeliefert?"

„Sie werden den Dunklen Lord wohl kaum besiegen können, Mr Potter, wenn Sie ihm erlauben Sie im Schlaf zu ermorden." Snape hielt einen Trank an seine Lippen. „Trinken Sie das, Mr Potter."

„Ich werde nichts –" Eine langgliedrige Hand fing seine Nase ein, sodass er nach Luft schnappen musste. Der Zaubertrank in dem Becher war erstaunlich angenehm, als er über seine Zunge in seinen Rachen floss.

„Schlaf, Potter."

**0**

_Hermione ging nervös hin und her, unsicher, was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte Hedwig nach Hilfe geschickt, aber erst, nachdem der Vogel weg war, bemerkt, dass sie gar nicht klargestellt hatte, wen sie haben wollte. Es war jedenfalls zu spät und sie musste auf das Urteilsvermögen der Eule vertrauen. _

_Frustriert ließ sie sich auf Harrys Bett fallen, knapp neben das Buch, das er gelesen hatte. _

_Principia Femina und andere nützliche Sprüche _

_Daran erinnert, wie Harry ihr es vor Tagen gezeigt hatte, unterdrückte sie ein hysterisches Lachen. _

_„Hey, Hermione, was hältst du von denen?", hatte Harry in die Nacht geflüstert. Er hielt eins der Bücher hoch, die sie aus der Verbotenen Abteilung hatten mitgehen lassen, als McGonagall und Pince beide Augen zugedrückt hatten. _

_„Was ist das?" _

_„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher – hast du je von den _Principiasprüchen_ gehört?" _

_Sie hatte gespürt, wie ihre Augen auf die doppelte Größe angewachsen waren. „Heilige – Harry, ein Moment! Wie lange wird Ron voraussichtlich weg sein?" _

_„Er sollte einen Auftritt im Fuchsbau machen, ich bezweifle, dass er vor dem Morgen wieder zurück ist. Es ist einfacher, ihn reinzuschmuggeln, nachdem Onkel Vernon das Haus verlassen hat." _

_„Gut. Du wirst nicht ihn nicht wissen lassen wollen, dass du das überhaupt _anschaust,_ oder sonst irgendwas, das sich um etwas wie die _Principiasprüche_ dreht." _

_„Wieso das denn?" _

_„Sie sind illegal." _

_„So was in der Art habe ich mir schon gedacht, aber diese Sprüche scheinen nicht irgendwie Dunkel oder so zu sein." _

_Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind es nicht. Zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinne." _

_„Warum sind sie dann illegal?" _

_„Weil …" Hermione wurde rot. „Sie basieren auf einem alten Magiesystem, das das Ministerium ablehnt." _

_„Warum das denn?" _

_„Tja … weil sie über die Magie der Geschlechter gehen. Jedenfalls so in der Art." _

_„Wie, meinst du etwa wie Sprüche, die nur Jungen oder Mädchen wirken können?" _

_Hermione seufzte und dachte an die verschachtelte – und inkorrekte – Begründung des Ministeriums. „Nun ja, eigentlich nicht." _

**0**

Als Harry das nächste Mal aufwachte, hatte er sehr zu seiner Überraschung keine Schmerzen mehr. Severus Snape, Todesser, Mörder und teuflischer Bastard höchsten Grades saß an seiner Seite und ließ mit seiner sauren Miene sämtliche Milch aus dem Umkreis von fünfzehn Kilometern gerinnen.

„Ich nehme an, dass es dir besser geht, Junge?"

Harry langte nach ihm, nur um von der kratzigen Wollbettwäsche zurückgehalten zu werden.

Snape grinste fies. „Ich betrachte das als ein Ja. Ich warne dich jetzt, dass du eine Weile nicht imstande sein wirst, Magie zu benutzen … ein ungünstiger Nebeneffekt der Tränke, die benutzt werden um Haut und Nerven neu wachsen zu lassen."

„Du verdammter Scheiß –"

„Hättest du es vorgezogen, von diesem ziemlich abstoßenden Muggel, den deine Tante geheiratet hat, zu Tode verbrannt zu werden? Ich wusste, dass du ein törichtes Kind bist, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so dumm bist."

„Lass mich los, du Arschloch!"

„Extrem kontraproduktiv, _mein Junge_." Schwarze Augen schimmerten dunkel. „Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry schrie beinahe ob Snapes scherzhafter Nachahmung des Schulleiters.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!"

„Im Namen des Schulleiters wage ich viele Dinge, Mr Potter." Snape lächelte wirklich, obwohl es nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Und nicht das Geringste unter ihnen ist es – wieder einmal – das Leben seinen goldenen Jungen zu retten."

„SIE HABEN IHN UMGEBRACHT!"

„Wohl kaum, Mr Potter. Der Schulleiter war bereits tot – ich habe es lediglich so schmerzlos wie möglich gemacht. Es war Ihre Hand, die ihn gezwungen hat, einen nicht behandelbaren Trank zu trinken. Sie waren derjenige, der dies tat, sodass die einzige Art und Weise sein Leiden zu beenden der Todesfluch war. Der Schulleiter hätte monatelang in einem zermarternden Delirium gelegen. Also beendete ich es."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass er Ihnen erzählt hat, es sei notwendig, um Sie zu beruhigen."

„Sie … Sie …" Harrys Geist war ein wütender Sturm der Trauer und der Schuld und des Grauens.

„Sag mal, _Potter._ Selbst wenn ihr zwei gefunden hättet, was ihr gesucht habt … hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was du zu tun gehabt hättest? Nein?"

„Warum sollte ich das Ihnen sagen?"

„Weil ich die Information habe, nach der du suchst, aber sie nutzlos ist, außer du weißt, was du mit ihr _anfangen_ sollst."

„Nein. Ich weiß es nicht. Wir hatten vor, es zu zerstören."

Snapes mürrischer Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste mit Sicherheit jede Henne im Distrikt dazu, mit dem Eierlegen aufzuhören und trocknete die Milch jeder Kuh in fünf Counties.

**0 **

_„Männliche und weibliche Prinzipien sind nicht unbedingt an das Geschlecht gebunden. Sie könnten es nicht sein, denn sonst würden Hexen in der heutigen Welt von geringem Nutzen sein", erzählte ihm Hermione, während sie sich auf das Bett zurückfallen ließ. „Ein Großteil der Magie, die in Hogwarts gelehrt wird, ist im Grunde maskuline Magie und wir Mädchen lernen es trotzdem." _

_„Warum lehren sie nur Jungenmagie?" _

_„Weil sie einfacher zu strukturieren ist, glaube ich." Hermione starrte untätig auf die nackte Glühbirne an der Decke. „Feminine Magie tendiert dazu, etwas chaotischer zu sein – sie ist mehr dem Willen und der Absicht ausgesetzt als der strengen Struktur der Worte." _

_„Woher weißt du das alles eigentlich?" _

_„Also wirklich, Harry, das steht in ‚Die Geschichte der Magie'." _

_„Was, nicht in ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts'?" _

_Sie warf mit seinem kleinen, verbeulten Kissen nach ihm. „Nein. Beziehungsweise … sie reden ein bisschen darüber, in der Diskussion, als Hogwarts gegründet werden sollte. Hufflepuff wollte feminine Magie unterrichten, wurde aber von den anderen überstimmt. Slytherin und Gryffindor hielten es für zu schwierig und unkontrollierbar und Ravenclaw mochte ihre Unordentlichkeit nicht. Ich glaube, sie war nicht besonders gut in femininer Magie. Sie schien Ordnung ziemlich zu mögen." _

_„Und warum kann ich Molly nicht danach fragen?" _

_„Nun ja … weil es fast ein Tabu für Zauberer ist, überhaupt daran zu denken." Hermione starrte ihn einen Moment lang an. „Ich, hm, habe den Schulleiter deswegen gefragt, als ich im zweiten Schuljahr war und er warnte mich, dass es eigentlich kein besonders sicheres Thema wäre. Wenn man wirklich die _Principiasprüche_ studiert, gibt es da Sachen, die eine Menge Zeit und Mühe benötigen, um sie zu verstehen, erst recht, wenn man das falsche Geschlecht hat. Bestimmte Dinge können das erleichtern –" sie errötete wieder „ – aber es ist ziemlich selten, dass das irgendjemand schafft." _

_„Was macht es leichter?" _

_„Also, wenn man schwul ist – oder bisexuell –, ist es anscheinend leichter, zu den nötigen Energieströmen Zugang zu finden … aber das kann zum Problem werden." _

_Harry starrte sie an, einen Moment lang verwirrt, bevor Verstehen in seinen Augen aufleuchtete. Eins der wenigen Dinge, auf die sich Zauberer und Muggel in den letzten Jahrhunderten geeinigt hatten, war, dass Homosexualität verboten war. Tatsächlich hatten die Muggel sehenswerte Fortschritte in der Toleranz gemacht, da die Zaubererwelt Homosexuelle immer noch auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannte. _

_Er schaute auf das Buch in seiner Hand. „Hat die Tatsache, dass ich nichts von dem, was ich hier gelesen habe, für schwierig halte, etwas zu bedeuten?" _

_Hermione nahm es ihm aus der Hand und überflog mit den Augen schnell die Seiten. Sie blätterte in einem Kapitel und runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, als sie auf einer Seite verweilte. Es war ein Assoziationszauber – hätten sie doch nur eines der Horcruxe! Das mochte vielleicht funktionieren … Aber selbst mit den _Principia _war er schwierig und obwohl sie ihn ohne Zweifel hätte wirken können, gab es im Krieg keine Garantie … Sie sah Harry an. _

_„Keiner von denen sieht schwer aus?" Sie hielt ihm das Buch hin und schlug die Seite mit dem Assoziationszauber auf. „Nicht einmal der?" _

_„Nein – ich hatte überlegt, dass der genau richtig für den Kampf gegen Voldemort wäre." _

_„Hm … ja. Aber –" Hermione schloss die Augen, während sie über die Bedeutung dessen nachdachte. Die meisten der _Principiasprüche_ waren solche, die jeder lernen konnte, aber sie erkannte, dass dieser hier einen eigenen Rhythmus hatte, der ziemlich von dem der Magie, die sie in Hogwarts lernten, abwich. „Das ist Mädchenmagie, Harry. Und was für welche." _

_„Oh." Er starrte sie an, seine grünen Augen spiegelten etwas wieder, das nicht gerade eine Enthüllung war, sondern eher eine Bestätigung von etwas, das er befürchtet hatte. „Sollte ich vielleicht nicht unbedingt Ron erzählen." _

_„Streich das, Harry. Du solltest es besser nicht _Ginny _erzählen." _

_„Hm, was soll er nicht Ginny erzählen?" Rons Kopf erschien im Fenster, als der junge Mann über das Fensterbrett kletterte. _

_„Also wirklich, Ron, kannst du nicht die Tür benutzen?" _

_„Die Familie ist im vorderen Zimmer. Duddyschatz sitzt da mit einem seiner Freunde." Ron kicherte. „Sieht ein bisschen wie Brennholz aus, so nah, wie die beieinander sitzen. Deine Tante wirkt ein wenig kränklich, allerdings sieht sie immer so aus, als hätte ihr jemand eine Zitrone in die Nase gestopft." _

_„Ich frage mich, was das bedeuten soll", überlegte Hermione. _

_„Keine Ahnung, vermute aber, dass es zu viel der Hoffnung wäre, dass er sich outet." _

**0**

Harrys Tage wurden zu einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Rage und Verzweiflung. Für gewöhnlich wachte er auf, wurde von Snape gestichelt, nur um von dem älteren Zauberer wieder zum Schlafen gezwungen zu werden, wenn er keine Antworten vorweisen konnte. Wut rahmte jeden wachen Moment in Rot und Gold, umhüllte jeden Augenblick mit den Flammen seines Zornes. Er hörte auf, mit Snape überhaupt zu reden und behielt seinen Ärger für sich, fütterte ihn mit jedem schneidenden Wort, jeder ungerechten Erinnerung, jedem Stich und jeder Grimasse und jedem süffisanten Grinsen, das gegen ihn gerichtet war. Er trank Snapes Gift zusammen mit seinen Tränken, während er die schwarze Spitze des Hasses umhegte, bis er nicht mehr an sich halten konnte.

„Nichts dazu beizutragen, Potter? Dank deiner ineffektiven Stümperei mit dem Schulleiter sieht es so aus, als sei der Dunkle Lord in der Position, das Ministerium zu übernehmen. Wo ist denn dein gepriesener Mut, du jämmerlicher kl –"

Grünes Licht flammte in Harry auf, Worte der Macht in seinem Geiste schreibend.

Snape verschluckte sich und hustete, bis etwas Weiches und Nasses aus seinem Mund fiel.

Harry starrte einen Augenblick lang ungläubig hin, als Severus Snapes spitze, boshafte Zunge nass auf den Boden klatschte.

Snape selbst hob eine Augenbraue angesichts der durchweichten Masse, seine kohlschwarzen Augen sahen mit etwas darauf, das eine merkwürdige Ähnlichkeit mit Anerkennung hatte. Elegante Hände streckten sich nach dem Boden aus, schüttelten das Stück Fleisch unpassend, wie um den Staub abzuschütteln, bevor sie es zurück in seinen Mund beförderten. Harry fühlte, wie Magie sich durch die Luft bewegte; ein sanfter Wind spann sie zu einem Strudel aus unsichtbarem Licht und Klang …

„Hast ja auch lange genug dafür gebraucht", sagte Snape nur ein bisschen gehässig. Diese dunklen, dunklen Augen betrachteten ihn einen Atemzug lang, Unergründliches lauerte in ihren Tiefen.

Harry begann zu lachen.

**0**

_Erst später, als Hermione bemerkte, dass das Haus vollkommen ruhig war, kam sie auf den Gedanken sich zu wundern, wo Harrys Tante Petunia geblieben war. Sie hatte gesehen, wie diese Frau mit ihrem Sohn umging. Auf gar keinen Fall in dieser Welt hätte sie Vernon erlaubt, den Jungen zu schlagen. _

_Der Tod streichelte sie mit eisigen Fingern, als Hermione das Schlafzimmer durch die Tür verließ – ein Ausweg, den weder sie noch Ron häufig benutzten. Das Fenster mochte verflucht ungünstig sein, aber es war sicherer, als in einem kleinen Haus unter einem Tarnumhang herumzulatschen. Sie gab sich keine Mühe leise zu sein, das Haus fühlte sich an wie ein Grab. _

_Als sie in die Küche gelangte, war erkennbar, warum. _

**0 **

Damit begann Harrys Training erst wirklich. Er hasste Snape immer noch – wie auch nicht? Der Bastard hatte Dumbledore umgebracht, egal, welche Motive er gehabt hatte, aber Snape war der Einzige, der ihm beibringen konnte, was er wissen musste, und der unter Garantie nichts erzählen würde. Der einzige männliche Meister der _Principia_ seiner Generation würde wohl kaum berichten, dass der Junge-der-überlebte Jungen mochte.

„Warum", schnaufte Harry, während er Snapes wortlosen Angriffen auswich, „ist das so anstrengend?"

Snape grinste spöttisch. „Was, bist du etwa überrascht, das Frauen besser zum Duellieren geeignet sind?"

„Liegt es daran?" Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab, nur damit er ihm durch die Willenskraft Snapes aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. „Verdammt."

„Sie wären es, wäre es erlaubt", spottete Snape. „Das Ministerium lehnt die ab, die es nicht kontrollieren kann, und es kann die nicht kontrollieren, welche die _Principia_ benutzen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ein wortloser Zauber kam von Harrys Zauberstab, nur um erfolglos an der Blockade seines … Trainers? abzuprallen.

„Versuch mal, ein wenig kreativer zu sein, Potter", sagte Snape, als ein Zauber Harry von hinten erwischte.

„Wie können Sie reden und … Au, verfluchte Scheiße!"

„Lern abzuwehren, Junge!" Snape lachte tatsächlich, ein Augenblick, den Harry zu seinem Vorteil nutzte und einen kleineren Fluch von seinem linken Fuß aus abschoss.

Snape lächelte, als er getroffen wurde. „Besser."

„Scheiße, ja." Harry brach den Zauber, der seinen linken Arm in eine Masse von sich windenden Tentakeln verwandelt hatte, und rief seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Ist es schon Zeit für eine Pause?"

Snape überlegte. „Ich vermute schon. Ich muss dir jedenfalls zeigen, was ich geschafft habe aus Voldemorts Geist auszusieben."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Sie haben _Voldemort _legilimentisiert?"

„Er erwartet es normalerweise nicht", sagte Snape nüchtern. „Er wendet niemals Okklumentik an.

„Ziemlich arrogant von ihm", stellte Harry fest.

„Tja, bis vor kurzem war ich kaum in der Lage, es einzusetzen."

Harry erstarrte bei der unwillkommenen Erinnerung an Dumbledores Tod.

„Sie haben –"

„Sei kein Idiot, Potter. Albus war tot in dem Moment, als er Salazars Ring berührte. Das Einzige, was wir tun konnten, war zu versuchen, sein Leben so lange zu verlängern, dass du die Informationen erhalten konntest, die du benötigen würdest. Warum er das Bedürfnis verspürte, dir all die verfluchten Denkariumserinnerungen zu zeigen, anstatt es dir einfach zu _erzählen _–"

„Er brauchte den Beweis", sagte Harry leise. „Ohne Slughorn –"

„Ohne Professor Slughorn mögen wir nicht die wahrscheinliche Anzahl an Horcruxen gewusst haben, das stimmt, aber es war offensichtlich, was dieser Mann angerichtet hatte." Snape sah angeekelt aus. „Andererseits war Albus niemals ein Verfechter der Dunklen Künste."

„Und Sie sind es?"

„Die Dunklen Künste haben ihre Rolle, Mr Potter", sagte Snape kalt. „Und wenn auch aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass man sich nicht darauf verlassen kann, dass uns die Muggel mit ihrer Technologie niemals finden. Eines Tages wird ein Krieg zwischen uns ausbrechen, da bin ich mir sicher, und wenn es in den Händen derer liegt, welche die alten Magien des Willens oder die modernen der Dunklen nicht zu benutzen wünschen, werden wir ihnen leicht zufallen."

„Sie scheinen wirklich Angst vor Muggeln zu haben."

„Als Individuen? Nein. Aber, genau wie die Reinblutelitären, sind sie engstirnige Xenophoben, die zerstören, was sie nicht verstehen können. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie erkannt haben, dass wir nur Menschen sind, werden wir zweifellos von so geringer Anzahl sein, dass wir verschwinden."

„Es gibt immer Muggelgeborene …"

„Die keine Möglichkeit haben werden zu wissen, was sie sind, und niemanden, der es sie lehrt, wenn die Zaubererwelt zerstört ist. Aber das ist ein Streitpunkt für einen anderen Zeitpunkt, glaube ich."

„Sie glauben, dass Muggelgeborene –"

„Ich schere mich keinen Deut um das Blut der Muggelgeborenen, Mr Potter. Ich sorge mich allerdings um die Aufdeckung unserer Welt. Ich glaube, dass wir zu der Praktik zurückkehren sollten, Muggelgeborene mit Abbildern zu ersetzen, so dass sie in unserer Welt aufgezogen werden können, ohne dass wir uns den Muggeln offenbaren. Unglücklicherweise ist die Muggeltechnologie dieser Tage so weit, dass es gefährlich wird ohne bessere Attrappen zu kreieren, als die, die wir vor Jahrhunderten benutzten." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zauberer haben Kinder gestohlen?"

„Ich nehme an, dass Binns das nicht in Geschichte der Zauberei drangenommen hat." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Er und seine bescheuerten Koboldkriege. Als ob sonst nichts in unserer Geschichte passiert wäre."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Es gibt einen Grund, warum dieser Unterricht so ideal zum Ausruhen ist."

„Oder zum Erledigen anderer Hausaufgaben", stimmte ihm Snape ohne Schärfe zu. „Obwohl ich vermute, dass du es vorgezogen hast zu schlafen."

Harry lachte und sie rückten die Möbel in ihre Ausgangsposition zurück.

„Sagen Sie mal", sagte Harry, „was hatte Dumbledore gegen Sie in der Hand?"

Snape erstarrte. „Wie bitte?"

„Dumbledore hat Ihnen bedingungslos vertraut, was eigentlich eher dumm von ihm war, würden Sie mir da nicht zustimmen?" Harry starrte in die dunklen, gebrochenen Augen. „Also musste er eine Handhabe gegen Sie haben."

„Meinen Sie nicht, dass sein Wissen um meine … Vorlieben … sollte ich sagen, genug wäre?" Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Etwas, das man wohl kaum ein Lächeln hätte nennen können. „Es war Teil eines wechselseitigen, unverbrüchlichen Eides."

„Er beschützte Ihr Geheimnis …"

„Und ich tat, was immer ich konnte, um Sie zu beschützen und Voldemort zu zerstören."

**0 **

Irgendwie war Harry nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Snape einen Unverbrüchlichen Eid geleistet hatte, außer dem, den Malfoy über den Mord an Albus Dumbledore eingefordert hatte. Er wälzte das in seinen Gedanken umher, als sie die Informationen, die sie über die Horcruxe besaßen, durchgingen. Wenn es darauf ankam, dachte Harry, würden sie nur einen wirklich brauchen.

„Hermione hat mir erzählt, dass die _Principia Femina _die Magie des Willens ist, nicht der Zauberstäbe."

Snape schaute von dem riesigen Wälzer, der da aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag, auf zu ihm. „Ist sie. Wir lehren nur die Basisformen in Hogwarts – die Grundlagen zauberstabloser Magie. Die Leute gehen selten jenseits dessen."

Harry runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. „Zauberstablose Magie ist Frauenmagie?"

Snape seufzte. „In den Köpfen der …"

„Red weiter."

„Du musst etwas von der Einstellung älterer Kulturen verstehen, glaube ich. Als einst die Matriarchate fielen, wurden die Disziplinen der weiblichen Magie in Mysterien verdrängt, die nur Frauen lernen konnten, und als Dinge klassifiziert, die keine anständige Person lernen würde. Bei sämtlicher Magie geht es um Willen, aber die _Principia _haben aus den Energien, die natürlicherweise durch den Körper fließen, ihren Vorteil gezogen, etwas, womit sich Frauen eher verbunden fühlten als Männer. Es wurde als eher feminine Eigenschaft angesehen, sich tatsächlich der persönlichen Energien bewusst zu sein, als einfach die Energien der Umwelt zu beherrschen."

„Die Magie der Zauberstäbe."

„Genau, die Magie der Zauberstäbe." Snape seufzte und sah nachdenklich aus, ausnahmsweise mal ohne mürrisch dreinzublicken. Harry spürte ein seltsames Ziehen in seiner Mitte und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass sein – sein was? Mentor? Tutor? – eigentlich ein merkwürdig attraktiver Mann war, wenn sein Gesicht nicht in Hass oder Wut verzerrt war. Harry schnitt eine Grimasse, während er den Gedanken zur Seite schob.

„Also hat die Erfindung des Zauberstabes die Männer an die Macht gebracht, oder so?"

„Oder so? Wie furchtbar gelehrt von dir." Snape wedelte mit seiner eleganten Hand. „Pff! Koboldrebellionen und Riesenaufstände. Hat Binns euch denn gar nichts beigebracht?"

**0 **

_Petunia Dursleys blaue Augen starrten in stiller Überraschung und Anklage ausdruckslos zu Hermione auf. Ein Stück Draht formte eine Schlinge, die fest um ihren dünnen Hals gezogen war. Übelkeit drohte sie zu übermannen und sie rannte aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Ohne Zweifel war es das, was Vernon so lange von Harrys Raum ferngehalten hatte. _

_Der Schutz, der von Lilys Blut sichergestellt war, bedurfte einer lebendigen Petunia – _

Nein_, dachte ein kalter Teil in ihr. _So lange, wie Dudley lebt, wird es weitergehen.

_„Wie inkompetent bist du eigentlich, Granger?", tönte eine unwillkommene Stimme, und Hermiones Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand, bevor sie ihn heben konnte. „Hast unseren Goldjungen verloren?" _

_„_Snape_", zischte sie. _

_„Tse, tse, Mädchen." Der große Mann lächelte und Gift troff von jedem seiner schiefen Zähne. „Du hast nach Hilfe geschickt, oder etwa nicht?" _

_„Warum sollte Hedwig zu Ihnen gehen?" _

_„Weil ich der Einzige bin, der Potters dürftiges Versteck bewahren kann." Er grinste spöttisch. „Du solltest diesen Ort besser verlassen, Mädchen. Die Abwehrsprüche auf diesem Haus fielen in dem Augenblick, da Dumbledore starb –" _

_„Als Sie ihn umgebracht haben!" _

_„Ich werde mit Ihnen nicht die Realitäten des Krieges diskutieren. Benutzen Sie Ihren klugen Kopf." _

_Hermione weigerte sich, von dem Fakt, dass er sie für klug hielt, abgelenkt zu werden. „Bastard." _

_„Es ist keine Zeit zu verschwenden – waren Sie im Haus der Blacks?" _

_„Nicht seit Sie uns verraten haben." _

_„Gehen Sie dorthin. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass eins der Horcruxe dort ist. _Finden Sie es._" _

_„Warum sollte ich?" _

_„Ich muss Potter beschützen. Ist es zu viel verlangt, dass Sie darin assistieren die Welt zu retten?" _

**0**

„Woher hast du das?" Harry drehte das Medaillon, das er und die anderen in Sirius' Haus gefunden hatten, in seinen Händen. „Und woher wissen wir, dass es ein Horcrux ist?"

Snape grinste spöttisch. „Dunkle Magie – Gleiches zu Gleichem. In Wirklichkeit ist jeder, der sein Mal trägt, ein Teil davon."

„Die Male sind Horcruxe?"

„Nein, _das Mal_ ist ein Horcrux, der unter vielen verstreut ist. Winzige Splitter von Voldemorts Seele, die nutzlos sind, um ihn von allein wieder zurückzubringen – aber genug, um einiges an Kontrolle über uns auszuüben. Damit wir tun können, was wir tun müssen, brauchen wir ein Intaktes." Snape lächelte sanft, sehr zu Harrys Erstaunen. „Danke, Reg."

„Reg?"

„Regulus Black – mein Liebster." Snape sah Harry ausdruckslos an.

„Kein Wunder, dass Sirius dich gehasst hat." Harry schlug eine Hand auf seinen Mund.

„Weil ich Reg in die Irre geführt habe?" Snape lachte. „Nein, er hasste mich einfach deswegen, weil er dachte, ich sei schwul. Da ich es tatsächlich bin, kann ich ihm wohl keine Schuld geben. Ich weiß nicht, ob er jemals wusste, dass Regulus Black mich in sein Bett gelockt hat."

„Er war im Unrecht", knurrte Harry, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung. „Er hätte dich nicht für so etwas … Bescheuertes wie das quälen dürfen."

„Du und Albus", sagte Snape mit einem merkwürdigen Sehnen. „Ich vermisse Albus. Er hat nie – "

„Dich beschuldigt?"

„Oh, er hasste mich ebenfalls, aber wenigstens für das, was ich getan hatte, nicht für das, was ich war", sagte Snape. „Aber zumindest sah er meinen Wert." Er lachte. „Schwul und entbehrlich."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Du bist nicht entbehrlich."

„Nicht?" Snapes dunkle Augen trafen seine eigenen, der Ausdruck neutral. „Dumbledores Mörder. Der Halbblutprinz, schwul obendrein? Keiner will, dass ich lebe, Potter."

Etwas in ihm brüllte wegen Dumbledore, wegen des Angriffes auf die Schule, weil er verhext wurde, sowohl weil Snape es mochte ihn zu verhexen, als auch weil Snape ihn trainierte.

Die eleganten Hände, die Zaubersprüche von ihren Fingerspitzen wegschnippten; der scharfe Mund, der Gift und Obszönitäten versprühte. Plötzlich wusste er einfach, dass Snape auch ohne den Eid, sich um die Zerstörung des Dunklen Lords zu kümmern, sich das Leben genommen hätte um dessen Elend zu beenden, wenn nicht um seine Sünden zu büßen.

Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf.

„Das stimmt nicht", hörte sich Harry mit einiger Überraschung sagen. „_Ich _will, dass du lebst."

**0**

_Hermione starrte auf den Fleck, wo Snape gewesen war, lange, nachdem der Knall des Apparierens verhallt war. Sie starrte sogar noch darauf, als sie Ron wie ein Elefant die Treppen herunterpoltern hörte. _

_„Wo ist Harry?" _

_„Ich weiß es nicht." _

_„Was soll – heilige Scheiße! Was ist hier passiert?" _

_„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, dass Vernon Dursley unter dem _Imperius _stehen könnte." _

_Sie drehte sich zu Ron um. „Wir müssen zum Grimmauldplatz." _

_„Hermione –" _

_„Dumbledore __ist__ tot, Ron. __Was passiert, wenn der Geheimniswahrer stirbt?" _

_„Weiß nicht genau." _

_„Ich genauso wenig, aber ich meine zu wissen, wo eines der Horcruxe ist. Wir müssen es finden, bevor Voldemort erkennt, wo das echte Horcrux ist." _

_„Aber Hermione –" _

_„Harry kommt mit Vernon Dursley klar." Hermione legte in ihre Stimme all die Überzeugung, zu der sie fähig war, weil sie es nicht vollkommen glaubte. „Aber wir müssen dieses Horcrux finden." _

_„Hermione …" _

_„Ron. Wir müssen es vor Harrys Geburtstag geschafft haben – dann nämlich wird der Schutz seiner Mutter verfallen, schon vergessen? Wenn Harry Voldemort besiegen soll, muss es vorher geschehen, meinst du nicht?" _

**0**

Der _Assoziationsprincipia_ war einfach auszuführen, aber er benötigte mehr Kraft als Snape oder Harry alleine aufbringen konnten.

„Du willst eine Verbindung eingehen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht –"

„Hast du einen besseren Vorschlag, der nicht beinhaltet jemanden zu töten?"

„Nun, nein …"

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Müssen wir uns nicht mögen, oder so?"

„Manchmal, Mr Potter, überlege ich, ob Sie sich durch Theorie der Magie geschlafen haben. Wir brauchen lediglich etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben. In diesem Falle –" Snape rollte seinen Ärmel hoch, „ – wurden wir beide vom Dunklen Lord gezeichnet."

„Wird das sie alle zerstören?"

„Es sollte es." Snape starrte auf das Dunkle Mal. „Es wird außerdem einige ziemlich interessante Alarmanlagen im Ministerium aktivieren."

„Warum?"

„Das Ministerium fürchtet die _Principia _und jene, welche sie ausüben. Sie halten Ausschau nach mächtigen Quellen mit der Signatur, die sie erzeugen."

„Warum fürchtet es sie so sehr?"

„Natürlich wegen einer Prophezeiung." Snapes Lippen verzerrten sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Es liegt eigentlich nicht daran, dass Frauenmagie so viel Zeit und Disziplin benötigt, um sie zu lernen – Zeit und Disziplin, die Hexen und Zauberer von beachtlicher Kraft hervorbringt. Es wurde einst vorhergesagt, dass die Zaubererwelt von denen zu Fall gebracht würde, die das ‚Hexenmal' trügen – das Mal der _Principia,_ so wurde es jedenfalls angenommen. Folglich wird sie weder gelehrt, noch wird davon gesprochen, und viele von denen mit der größten Begabung dafür werden umgebracht."

„Dämlich." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Tun wir es also?"

„Allerdings."

Harry spann einen Faden der Magie in Snapes Richtung, während er den auffing, den Snape ihm sandte … und wob sie ineinander, verstärkte sie.

**0**

_Es nahm den Großteil zweier Wochen in Anspruch, das Medaillon zu lokalisieren, das sie einst gefunden hatten, und Hermione wunderte sich, wie sie die Tatsache, dass es von Dunkler Magie troff, hatten übersehen können. _

_„Iiieeeehhh", sagte Ron und hielt es in die Höhe. „Damit haben wir herumhantiert?" _

_„Vielleicht war die Magie nicht ganz so stark, bevor Dumbledore das erste zerstört hat." _

_„Äh. Vielleicht." Ron wickelte das Ding in ein Seidentaschentuch, das er in einem der verlassenen Schlafzimmer aufgestöbert hatte. „Es ist widerlich." _

_„Das ist es." Hermione blickte auf den stoffumwickelten Klumpen. „Wir müssen es zu Harry schaffen." _

_„Wir wissen nicht, wo Harry ist." _

_„Nein." Hermione sah zu Hedwig hinüber, die in still in einer Ecke rastete. „Aber ich glaube, dass sie es tut." _

_„Hermione – wir müssen Harry damit helfen." _

_Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick an und dachte zum ersten Mal objektiv seit Monaten an all die Dinge, die sie an ihm liebte und hasste. Sie dachte an das Buch, das sie in ihrer Tasche versteckt hielt – sie war niemals ohne es und studierte es immer, wenn sie ihn für eine Weile vertreiben konnte. Sie dachte an seinen ernsten Willen und seine hartnäckigen Vorurteile. _

_„Eigentlich, Ron", sagte sie leise, „bin ich mir keineswegs sicher, dass wir das können." _

**0 **

Harry und Snape fielen in die Verbindung der Magie und der Gedanken und der Energie, die Kraft, die zwischen ihnen jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft reflektierte, als sie das erste Horcrux ausfindig machten und es benutzten, die anderen wie mit einer Wünschelrute zu suchen. Jedes Horcrux reagierte mit einem gezackten Klingeln, einer dissonanten Sinfonie der Dunkelheit. Harry erfasste seine Magie – ihre Magie – und formte sie zu einem schimmernden Kessel, in den sie das laute Chaos gossen, das sie sammelten. Harry spürte Snapes Hass gegenüber der Dunklen Magie, sogar als er uralte Reinigungszauber aufrief. Er spürte den Ozean er Liebe, der hinter dem Hass versteckt war, und einen schillernden Moment lang, da Stücke von Voldemorts Seele wegbrannten, wusste Harry, wie sehr er wertgeschätzt wurde.

**0**

_„Du weißt etwas, das ich nicht weiß", sagte Ron. _

_„Ich weiß eine Menge Dinge, die du nicht weißt", schnappte Hermione. Es war zwei Tage her, seit sie Hedwig weggeschickt hatten und sie waren zum Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. _

_„Es geht da um Harry." Rons Augen verengten sich. „Es geht dabei um Harry und um dieses Buch, dass du mich nicht sehen lassen willst." _

_Rons Hand schnellte vor und griff nach dem Band, das sie in ihrer Robe versucht hatte zu verstecken. Er überflog den Titel und schnaubte. „Du versteckst das? Hermione! Das ist Dunkle Magie! Nicht einmal Voldemort hat sich damit eingelassen!" _

_„Sie ist wohl kaum dunkel, Ron", protestierte sie. „Die _Principia _sind nicht böse …" _

_„Hermione, ist es das, was Harry tut? Ist es das, was du nicht Ginny erzählen wolltest? Dass sie einen … einen verdammten schwulen Bastard geküsst hat? Verflucht noch mal, Hermione!" _

_„Ron, Harry ist immer noch derselbe, der er immer gewesen ist …" _

_„Er ist eine Schwuchtel, wenn er das benutzt. Du weißt, das nur Schwule es benutzen können." _

_„Du hast auch zauberstablose Magie bewältigt –" _

_„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht dasselbe!" _

_„Doch, das **ist** es!" _

_„Hermione – das ist nicht sicher, diese Art Magie …" Rons Stimme wurde beschwörend. „Bitte Hermione, sag mir, dass du nur … dass du nur an, wie immer, an Büchern interessiert bist." _

_„Ron –" _

_„RON!" Arthur Weasleys Stimme schallte die Treppe herauf. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Es gab einen massiven Magieschub in der Nähe von Hampton." _

_Ron starrte sie an und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. _

_„Was für Magie?" _

_„Es ist _Principia._" _

**0 **

„Fertig", sagte Snape erschöpft. „Er ist jetzt verletzlich. Geh."

„Ich kann dich nicht hier lassen! Die _Principia _–" Harry sah ihn an. „Du kannst nicht –"

„Glaube nicht, dass du mir sagen kannst, was ich zu tun habe", knurrte Snape, obwohl sein Herz nicht dahinter zu stehen schien. „Du darfst hier nicht gefunden werden. Du weißt, was das Ministerium tun wird, wenn sie den Schub entdecken."

„NEIN!"

„Deiner Aussage nach bin ich ein Mörder, Potter."

„Fang nicht damit an, nicht jetzt!" Harrys Hände verfingen sich in den Fetzen Snapes äußerer Robe. „Nicht jetzt, nicht wo ich weiß –"

„Du weißt nichts, Junge!" Snape stieß ihn von sich. „Nichts! Was auch immer du gesehen hast – was immer du fühlen magst, es bedeutet nichts."

„Du –"

Snape sah ihn an, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen giftig. „Geh, du jämmerlicher Junge."

Etwas traf ihn in der Brust und er wusste, _wusste_, was es war, das Snape nicht sagen würde, das er niemals sagen würde, das er nicht einmal in den Tiefen seines Geistes wispern konnte.

Ein unsichtbarer Haken zog an Harrys Bauchnabel und er wehrte sich schreiend, als er ihn mit sich riss.

**0 **

„Harry!", rief Hermione. "Wo warst du!"

„Snape –"

„Sie haben ihn endlich", sagte Ron schadenfroh. „Auf frischer Tat ertappt, als er diese _Zauber _gesprochen hat. Der Bastard wird brennen und es geschieht ihm recht, so wie er versucht hat, uns zu verkorksen."

„Ron!", keuchte Hermione.

„_Principia-Femina-Sprüche._ Vernichtet etwas jenseits aller Wiederkehr, so sieht es aus, sagt Dad jedenfalls."

„Na und?", fragte Harry entgegen Hermiones finsterem Blick.

„Nur Schwuchteln benutzen _Principia_, Harry. Und weißt von Schwulen. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore es nicht wusste. Wie konnte er nur einen von _denen _unterrichten lassen, auch wenn er glaubte, dass Snape auf seiner Seite wäre?"

„Um Gottes Willen, Ron, wie kannst du so was sagen?"

„Schmutzige, miese Schwuchteln, sollten alle verbrannt werden, Hermione. Was glaubst du denn, warum wir sie _Brandbeschleuniger _nennen, Herrgott noch mal! Außer der Tatsache, dass jeder weiß, dass sie kleinen Jungen, die sie zu ihrer Art bekehren wollen, den Schwanz in den Hintern stecken. Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherins böse werden."

Hermiones Hand schnellte hervor und schlug Rons Kopf zurück. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Ron."

„Was habe ich gesagt?"

„VERSCHWINDE!"

Ron ging, während er ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Hermione brach in einem Stuhl zusammen.

„Meine Tante ist lesbisch. Er hat sie getroffen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er sie wirklich nett findet." Sie blickte mit tränengefüllten Augen zu Harry auf. „Er würde sie verbrennen, Harry. Er würde es _wirklich _tun."

„Das würde Voldemort auch", sagte Harry. „Und im Moment ist er die größere Gefahr für sie."

Hermione schüttelte sich. „Das ist er. Aber Harry –"

„Eins nach dem anderen." Er weigerte sich, an Snape zu denken, oder an die Zerstörung der Horcruxe.

„Harry, wenn er wüsste –"

„Ich weiß." Er sah sie an. „Wir müssen gehen. Jetzt. Heute Nacht. Voldemort ist in diesem Augenblick verletzlich."

„Snape hat die Horcruxe zerstört."

„Wir haben es getan." Harry schmerzte der Verlust, den er spürte, diesen Moment des Unendlichen, als sie alles zwischen sich ausbalanciert hatten.

_Er liebt mich. _Der Gedanke hallte durch seinen Geist. _Er wird für mich sterben. _

Harry konnte die zerfetzten Stücke des Schutzes beinahe spüren, den seine Mutter ihm in ihrem letzten Wunsch auferlegt hatte, die _Principia, _die sie mit dunkler, gesammelter Magie gewirkt hatte. Was seine Mutter aus Versehen getan hatte, hatte Snape sich entschieden aus voller Absicht zu tun.

_Principia. _

Sie umhüllte ihn in ihrem schattigen Mantel und Harry lächelte.

„Lass uns Voldemort finden, Hermione." Er sah ihr in die Augen feurig und wild. „Lass es uns beenden."

**0 **

Es war nicht schwer, Voldemort zu finden, er hatte es sich in Malfoy Manor gemütlich gemacht.

Harry lachte, als sie vor die Kreatur gebracht wurden, die auf einem Thron aus den Knochen seiner Feinde saß. Draco Malfoy stand an seiner Seite angeleint, geschunden und misshandelt, mit Augen, die ins Leere starrten.

„Harry Potter", tönte die weinerliche Stimme. „So angenehm, dich unter solchen Umständen wiederzusehen."

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen. Er lachte und löste damit halbhysterisches Kichern bei Hermione aus. „Ebenfalls nett, dich zu treffen, Tom. Darf ich dir eine meiner besten Freunde vorstellen? Hermione Granger, muggelgeborene Hexe."

Hermione schluckte ihr Lachen hinunter. „Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Riddle."

Das nichtmenschliche Ding auf dem Thron zischte. „Ich sollte sie zu Ihrer Erbauung töten, Mr Potter, aber stattdessen werde ich Ihnen dafür danken, dass Sie mir ein solch wertvolles Exemplar brachten. Womöglich kann ich herausfinden, wie eine wie sie so mächtig sein kann."

„Möglicherweise könnten Sie das, allerdings müssten Sie da erst an mit vorbeikommen", sagte Harry.

„In der Tat. Sie waren ein ziemliches Ärgernis." Voldemort hob einen Zauberstab auf. „Sie werden bemerken, dass ich einen anderen habe herstellen lassen, nur für diesen Anlass. Sollen wir uns duellieren, Mr Potter?"

„Und ich ohne Zauberstab? Das erscheint mir ziemlich ungerecht."

„Meine Güte, das geht wirklich nicht." Voldemort nickte einem ihrer Häscher zu. „Gib dem Jungen seinen Zauberstab. Und das Mädchen – warum sollte man es nicht wenigstens interessant machen."

„Mein Lord –" Bellatrix Lestrange tat einen Schritt vorwärts, ihr herrliches Gesicht unmaskiert und leuchtend in seiner wiedererlangten Schönheit, „ – bitte erlaubt mir die … Ehre … das Schlammblut zu testen. Sie ist ein eher merkwürdiges Rätsel, eines, das mir Vergnügen bereiten würde zu … erforschen."

Harrys Zauberstab wurde ihm in die Hand gegeben und er sah, wie Hermione ihren mit einem süffisanten Grinsen empfing.

„Wie du wünschst, meine Liebe." Voldemort stand auf. „Sollen wir?"

Harry lächelte. „Natürlich. Auf drei, vielleicht?"

„Warum nicht?" Die entmenschte Kreatur schritt vorwärts, bis sie ungefähr fünf Körperlängen entfernt war. Er nickte Bellatrix zu, die vorwärts ging, und passte sein Zählen auf ihren Schritt ab. „Eins … Zwei … Avada Kedavra!"

Harry gab sich keine Mühe, den Zauberstab zu heben. Stattdessen zog er seine Magie in seine Mitte und formte einen einzigen Gedanken aus der Liebe, die er für seine beste Freundin und Herzensschwester empfand. Grünes Licht raste auf ihn zu, als sein Wille sie mit einem Mantel verdunkelten Lichts umfing.

Lebe, dachte er, als der grüne Lichtblitz sie beide einhüllte. _Lebe._

Die Welt verschwand in grünem Feuer.

**0 **

_„Das kannst du nicht machen –" Hermione stand am Rande einer Menschenmenge und versuchte, sich ihren Weg durch die Masse triumphierenden Fleisches zu kämpfen. „Ohne sie wäre Voldemort niemals besiegt worden! Wie kannst du das tun?" _

_Ron hielt sie mit eisernem Griff zurück, hielt sie davon ab, sich durch die Feiernden zu schlagen, die darauf warteten, dass die Ehrengäste ihr feuriges Schicksal trafen. Sie standen Rücken an Rücken, es war ihnen verboten, sich anzusehen oder miteinander zu sprechen – und starrten über die Menge hinweg, die nur darauf warteten, dass die Sonne den Horizont berühren würde, bevor die Incendios über das Holz gesprochen würden, das ihre Füße umgab. Snape sah resigniert aus, Harry selig. Sie konnte den Puls von Harrys Zuneigung auf ihrer Haut fühlen, genau so, wie sie die blitzartige Narbe auf ihrer Schulter entlangfahren konnte. _

_„Wie kannst du das nur tun?", wiederholte sie flüsternd. _

_„Hermione, es muss getan werden. Snape – Harry – sie haben dich mit dieser … dieser … _Magie _verdorben", stieß Ron hervor. „Aber du musst es vergessen – und sie. Es ist egal, ob sie sie benutzt haben, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Du musst das verstehen – **das Einzige, wozu Schwuchteln taugen, ist Brandbeschleuniger." **_

Ende

_

* * *

_

So, und jetzt die Erklärungen.

Im englischen Text wird es Beleidigung für Schwule das Wort 'fag' oder 'faggot' gebraucht, welches ursprünglich für Brennholz benutzt wurde und -- wahrscheinlich durch die unrühmliche Geschichte der Homosexuellenverbrennungen auf dem Scheiterhaufen -- erst später seinen Status als vorwiegend amerikanisches Schimpfwort bekommen hat. Daher kommen auch der zugegebenermaßen verwirrende erste und letzte Satz und die Äußerung Rons, dass die beiden Jungen (Dudley und sein Freund) aussehen wie Brennholz, so habe ich es mir jedenfalls von Vasaris erklären lassen. Ich habe 'fag' und 'faggot' mit Schwuchtel übersetzt, seltener mit 'schwul', weil ich es ungefähr dreimal pro Tag als Beleidigung für andere höre (und weil ich bestimmt nicht so tief sinken werde, das Wort A...f... auszuschreiben). 'Schwul' ist inzwischen ein fast neutrales Wort, ich kenne es in positivem und negativem Gebrauch. (Daraus ergeben sich mitunter amüsante Dialoge: "Bist du schwul?" "Jaha" "Was? Ach, Mann, das meinte ich doch gar nicht!" :-) (c) Steffen)

Snape selbst bezeichnet sich als queer, das zwar auch ein Schimpfwort war und ist, von der Gay-Community aber als Selbtbezeichnung verwendet wird und oft mit Stolz getragen wird. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich es mit 'eigen' übersetze, das von der Bedeutung viel näher dran liegt und tatsächlich u.a. von Magnus Hirschfeld Ende des 19. Jhd benutzt wurde, aber mich dagegen entschieden, weil ich es an anderer Stelle nicht gesehen habe und es für einige Verwirrung gesort hätte (selbst wenn es zu Snapes geschraubtem Sprachstil passte ;-) )

Des war's, ich hoffe, nach so viel Mühe meinerseits vergesst ihr das Feedback nicht, ich verhungere sonst!  
Liebe Grüße und Glückwunsch, dass ihr's bis hier geschafft habt, Meta


End file.
